


Sending Love to Demons

by Kitsune_Writes_Stories



Series: A World Of Love and Demons [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad being Adorable, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Fire, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Magic, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stubborn Original Character, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Writes_Stories/pseuds/Kitsune_Writes_Stories
Summary: This is my little thing here so please don't take it badly. I hope you all enjoy this story. I was trying to do a6d, Sapnap, and my original character as one ship so keep that in mind.
Relationships: Bad/Skeppy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Vincent | a6d/Sapnap
Series: A World Of Love and Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925308
Kudos: 7





	Sending Love to Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little thing here so please don't take it badly. I hope you all enjoy this story. I was trying to do a6d, Sapnap, and my original character as one ship so keep that in mind.

Last night, I saw something I didn’t understand. It was like any other night before we saw it. George had decided to stay over at my house with my brother Darryl and I. All of our parents had to work the graveyard shift so it made sense for all of us to stay in one house. It was kind of like a little sleepover between all of us. We were playing Minecraft with Dave, Techno as we call him, and Zak when I suddenly felt like there was something… someone else in the room with us. I stopped what I was doing and sat up, looking around the room for anything that stood out. Of course there was nothing so given my past I thought I finally lost it. “Kitsune, you went quiet all of a sudden. Are you alright?” Techno asked via computer. I didn’t respond right away because I was taking one last look around then I put my headphones on. “Yeah, I’m alright. I thought someone else was with us.” I replied to Techno just as he was about to call my gamer name again. Techno went quiet after that before saying he had to go and left.

This made me question myself again as I caught the looks of Darryl and George. Zak left while we were distracted without saying goodbye. That made our decision to get off the game for a bit and make ourselves dinner. However, as we went to get up we all noticed someone standing in a shadowy corner of the room, well five someones. I reacted the fastest, jumping up to my feet as I turned to face these people and bringing out two daggers I had hidden on my body at all times. Darryl was the second fastest as he jumped up, dragging George with him. They both stayed behind since I was the strongest of the three of us even if I was a girl.

“Who are y'all? How did you get in our house?” I asked, trying to keep my blue and golden yellow eyes on the five intruders. Several of them came into the light, revealing themselves as Techno and Skeppy. However, they didn’t… look like the Techno and Zak we know. They had more, demonic features. For example, Zak had diamonds literally growing out of his skin along his arms and growing as claws at the tips of his fingers. Techno on the other hand had pig-like features similar to several pieces of fanart I’ve seen of him with pink hair and vivid red eyes. My eyes widened when I saw them like that. It scared me seeing them like that and I knew it scared Darryl and George seeing as they had gone ridged upon seeing them.

“Kit, please lower the weapons. None of us want to hurt you guys.” A voice said, snapping me back to attention. My eyes widened even more than before when I saw who came out of the shadows. It was Nick and Vincent and they, much like Skeppy and Techno, were in demonic forms. Vincent was basically all shadows solidified into a person with several horns and bat-like wings. Nick on the other hand was on fire, fire we all felt from the other side of the room. Fire I feared greatly. George had let out a strangled cry when he saw Nick. Zak, Vincent, and Techno were one thing, but Nick was completely different. To George and I, Nick was our best friend, my crush. Seeing him like this, in this form, made us feel betrayed.

However, when the last figure walked out of the shadows everything got worse. The last figure was Dream, the last person I’d thought I got to see again. My first real family, my first real brother, someone who was important to me and George was a demon and stood right in front of us. My world shattered when I saw him with that stupid smilaly mask on. Before anyone, both demon and my last friends, could make a move I threw the two daggers at Dream and Nick, though they didn’t hurt them it just hit the wall behind them.

I started screaming after that, Darryl and George had to grab me before I ran to attack the people I once called friends. I screamed at the five demons in front them, calling them things. I only stopped when my lungs couldn’t take it anymore. I broke free of Daryl and George’s grip and ran out of the house, straight into the freezing weather of the late winter. I heard everyone call my name from behind me, however I ignored it. I wanted away from that house and if I had to freeze in the streets of London so be it, but when a strong grabbed me from behind me I knew I wasn’t going anywhere. I also knew it was Nick so that made me struggle seeing as my instinctual fear of fires kicked in. “LET ME GO! NICK, LET ME GO!” I screamed as Sapnap walked into the park area and under a dead tree.

The snow around us started to melt due to the heat Nick was giving off, it made me freak out even more. “Hikari..” I tried to pry myself from him to no avail. “Let me go!!” I yelped as tears began to form in my eyes. “Hikari… Hikari!” Nick snapped before kissing my neck. I jolted slightly before my body slowly relaxed in his arms. Tears started to fall down my red face. Yes, I was blushing while crying, how could I not be after Nick kissed my neck. “Good, you finally calmed down. Of course I had to do that to get you to chill.” Nick said as he placed his head on my shoulder. He looked at my face from the corner of his eye and smiled warmly. “... Nick… Please let me go.” I said as I looked directly into his eyes. What I saw in those eyes made me instantly regret my words. I saw hurt and guilt in his glowing yellow eyes. I looked away, wiping away the tears that threatened to stain my cheeks. Nick huffed softly and hugged me tighter, but not letting me go. “I felt your fear towards me, I’m sorry for frightening you.” He said as he began to mess with my golden hair.

Any other guy who did that would have had their hand broken upon contact with my hair, especially near my left eye. I hated my hair being touched, even Daryl and Dream couldn’t touch it. With Nick, it was different. To me, it was alright he messed my hair. It gave me the courage to speak. “It… It wasn’t you I feared… It was the flames…” I said slowly. At this point, I should be using my voice sparingly so I don’t overuse it and have to deal with being stuck on sign language but I am stubborn, so I wasn’t going to listen to my own advice.

“I’m not… afraid of you… I’m afraid of fire… That’s why when you grab-” I was nearly finished when Nick covered my mouth to stop me from talking. “I understand.. Thank you for telling me. However, no more talking from you. You need to save your voice so you aren’t stuck on writing.” He said as he picks me up and starts carrying back to the house. We were silent for most of the way there, but I couldn’t keep my voice down any longer so I opened my mouth and said the one thing I’ve been wanting to say since forever. I said, “Nick.. I love you..” I saw Nick smile happily before he crane his neck down and kissed the top of my head. His kiss made me blush again as he said, “I love you too, my little kitsune.”


End file.
